


Token Straight

by katwithallergies



Series: Reject Your Reality [5]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithallergies/pseuds/katwithallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant never meant for Jamie to find out he's onto him and Adam, and he certainly never meant to tell Tory but, well, it's another drinking myth and these things never end well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token Straight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Reject Your Reality verse after the boys get together but can stand alone.

Grant has known Jamie’s gay, or at least bi-, for at least as long as he's known him.  Ever since they competed on Robot Wars and he watched Jamie and Adam across the arena, coaxing terrifying amounts of power out of their machine.  Something in the way they interacted clued him in.  And it wasn't that he thought Jamie had a crush on Adam - he was sure Jamie had nothing but platonic fondness and irritation toward him.  Still, there was something...  Whatever.  So Grant's gaydar is pretty good - takes one to know one, supposedly - which is why he's a little surprised that he missed out on the fact that Adam's bi- for so long.  Granted Adam was married for most of that time, but still, it hurts his pride a little.

As soon as Jamie and Adam moved in together Grant noticed the change. They started arriving to work within a few minutes of one another, both their clothes smelled like Jamie's laundry detergent, and at lunch Adam's sandwich was encased in one of Jamie's neat little origami paper towel envelopes.  More than all that though, their body language changed completely.  They started moving around one another like two people do when they're used to sharing the same space.  Grant can't put it in to words, but he can just tell.  Hell, Grant knows which night one of them (Adam, he thinks) finally manned up about his feelings and they had sex.  There's a whole different dictionary for body language once two people have had sex. It's like they go from speaking English to French over night.  Grant's a little bit shocked no one else in the shop seems to have noticed, but he chalks it up to not paying attention and mostly doesn't think about it.

So Grant's known basically all along.  And he had a plan, a plan that involved letting Jamie come out in his own time (never) and not letting him know that Grant knew in the meanwhile, and definitely did not include telling Tory but, well, they're doing another drinking myth and these things never end well for him.

First he's in the girls bathroom, the one that got doused with skunk spray way back when.  He's lying on the floor with his face pressed on the cool tile and he swears he can smell the residual skunk.  He should probably tell Jamie that they're going to have to retroactively bust the cleaners, because nothing they tried completely got rid of the smell.  Jamie, speak of the devil, is pacing nearby.  He's been all but holding back Grant's hair while while he pukes.  Jamie gets on edge whenever one of them gets hurt.

Grant had been trying to make up for the time they lost when their rig wouldn't go back together right.  He'd matched Tory shot for shot so they could get on to the actual experiment, and maybe get home before dark.  At the time five shots just hadn't seemed like that much, but obviously he has the alcohol tolerance of a 13-year-old girl.  This definitely falls into the do not try at home category.  He sighs loudly into the skunky tile floor.  Jamie's footsteps come toward him and then stop a couple feet away.

"I'm okay now, Jamie," he says and swallows dryly.  Ew. He needs a toothbrush.  "I think we'll still be able to go ahead with the experiment."

Jamie snorts, like he does when he thinks one of them was being especially stupid.  "Never mind that. You're lucky we didn't have to take you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning."

"Duly noted," Grant grimaces.  "The EMTs will be here to monitor the experiment soon, anyway, they're just running late. I know you guys just took one car to the shop today and Adam's ready to go.  Go on, I'll be fine."

Grant's not sure how he can tell from a sideways view of Jamie's boots that every muscle in the man's body has just gone stiff, but he does notice and it takes him a few beats to realize why.

"Ummm, Jamie?"

Jamie moves around to sit on the toilet seat but doesn't say anything.

"I just figured it out on my own; no one else knows.  It's okay."  Grant’s having a hard time working up the energy to be reassuring.

"It's Adam," Jamie says softly and clears his throat.  "Adam doesn't want everyone to know yet."

Grant tries to nod but the world wobbles and spins like a top when he does. "Yeah, it's cool," he says instead.  Just then the EMTs arrive and Jamie sneaks out.  Grant does his best to pretend he isn't nearly as trashed as he feels, which works right up until they break out the breathalyzer, and he almost forgets about his slip up.

  
Grant doesn't know what time it is, other than late.  It's got to be close to midnight, anyway, because nothing at all has gone right with this experiment so far.  They're taking a break while the production crew do mysterious camera and sound things.

"You have a boyfriend, right?" Tory says suddenly.  He's sprawled on the couch and all Grant can see are the pitted soles of his boots hanging over the arm.

"No.  I mean, I do date men, but I don't have a boyfriend right now."  There's silence from Tory.  Grant imagines him nodding.  "Do you have a girlfriend?" He prompts.

"No." Tory sighs.  "Kari told me that she's bi-.  She used to date some girls before she got married."

"Yeah, I knew that," Grant says.

"I didn't." Grant is starting to feel bad for Tory.  "Maybe that's my problem, is that I'm limiting myself to one sex.  I mean, there are guys I would do."

"I don't think that's how it works. Although, at this point there is a strong precedent for you to be secretly gay."  Grant says without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tory sits up.

Grant does his best to look like he doesn't have anything to hide.  "I mean, you know, the build team.  Me and Kari."  Grant is a terrible liar at the best of times.

Tory gives him a penetrating stare, and Grant wonders how Tory can be so perceptive when he can barely see straight.  It must be because he's Italian, he decides.

"You think Jamie's bi-?  And Adam just got divorced recently... You think they're doing it?"  He gives Grant a horrified look, like he's talking about his parents having sex or something.  Grant feels like a dirty old man.  He isn't suppose to know these things, but he just knows them.

"Well, I mean, I don't know." He hedges.  Tory doesn't believe him for a minute.  Grant chews his lip.  "Look, you can't tell anyone, okay?  No one is supposed to know, not even me.  I just noticed it on my own."

"Maybe I just noticed, too," Tory defends.  Grant rolls his eyes at him.

"Tory, you didn't even notice I was gay until Kari told you.  Face it, you're straight."

Tory sighs dramatically and flops back down on the couch.  "Damn.  You're right.  I'm never going to have a steady girl friend. Or boyfriend.  I'll be all alone forever."

Grant rolls his eyes again, even though he knows Tory can't see.  "It'll be okay," he says.  "We like you just the way you are.  You're our token straight."


End file.
